Snap-hooks are used for a variety of purposes. A snap-hook usually includes a hook and a lever (or gate) that opens and closes to form a loop with the hook. The lever typically includes a spring that compresses when a user applies pressure in order to open the snap-hook. When the user releases the pressure, the lever returns to a closed position and the loop re-forms with the hook. This ensures that the snap-hook will remain closed and locked, and will not inadvertently open, causing the snap-hook to disengage from whatever object to which the snap-hook has been latched.
One common use of snap-hooks is to secure a sling to a weapon. Slings provide a way for users to more easily carry and retain a weapon in an active environment. In an active environment, the user wants to be certain that the sling will not become detached from the weapon. Therefore, heavy duty snap-hooks, such as the HK style snap-hook, that have strong internal springs to keep the lever closed and locked without user pressure are preferred. However, there are times when a user may find that the snap-hook needs to be opened rapidly to unlatch from a particular loop. Since the HK style snap-hook has a strong spring holding it closed, a user may have some difficulty opening it.
Traditionally, the design of the HK style snap-hook allows the user to open the snap-hook's lever by pressing on the bottom of the lever with his or her thumb. The user's thumb will sometimes interfere with the hook of the snap-hook when latching or unlatching from loop style attachments, due to the small clearance area between the hook and the lever. This interference slows the lever's opening and reduces efficiency. The snap-hook lever is also narrow, which further increases the difficulty of opening the snap-hook. When carrying a weapon it is also very common for weapon users to wear gloves that increase the amount of thumb surface area that can interfere with the latching or unlatching process. Glove material can also catch on the lever or hook, causing further delay.
What is desired, therefore, is a snap-hook that may be opened or closed by a user rapidly and efficiently that also limits the chances for a user's thumb and/or a glove's fabric to get caught in between the snap-hook and the gate. What is essentially desired is a thumb actuator located outside the area in which the lever moves so that a thumb can apply pressure to open the lever while remaining out of the way of the lever and hook of the snap-hook.